Don't Make Me
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After something horrible happens to Brenda, will Dylan be able to help her? Will she be able to trust him? Warning: Mentions rape and beating
1. Chapter 1

****WARNING** MENTION OF RAPE BUT NOT GRAPHIC AND JUST THE WORD! **WARNING****

A/N: Hehehehehe! Here is another new BH 90210 story! My drugged mind just won't turn off… Ok so this story will be a bit different than all my other stories… The whole B/D/K triangle didn't happen and Brenda and Kelly are the best of friends in this story… I decided to try to let Kelly be nice! LMAO! Weeeee pain shots rule! LMAO! Even though the B/D/K triangle never happened it doesn't mean that Brenda and Dylan's relationship was all sunshine and roses!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210… Well heck I don't even own the smurfs in my room!

Brenda couldn't believe that in about four days she would be graduating. She was very excited and she still hadn't told anyone that she had been accepted into the University of Minnesota. She hadn't made up her mind if she was going to go there or not. She couldn't stop her eyes from flicking over to Dylan who was standing and talking to some girl. She felt the pain in her heart from seeing him with someone else and turned around and walked away.

She smiled at Brandon and said, "Tell everyone I'll see them tomorrow. I'm going to skip the Peach Pit tonight. I just can't handle it right now."

Brandon looked over Brenda's shoulder and saw Dylan with the girl and gave his sister a nod and a hug. "Don't worry Sis I'll cover for you. If you need to talk you know where to find me at."

Brenda nodded and took off. She heard Dylan call her name but she ignored him and kept on walking. God he truly was a piece of work she thought to herself. She shook her head and made the decision to go out tonight instead of staying in like she has been. She was tired of being lonely and of hurting all the time. She figured if Dylan could find someone else then so could she.

She went home and listened to some music for a couple hours and then looked up when she heard a knock on her bedroom door and she saw her brother standing there. "What can I do for you Brandon?"

Brandon walked in and said "Are you sure you won't come tonight? You can't let him ruin your life Brenda. You need to show him that you don't care what he does anymore."

Brenda smiled. "Oh believe me Brandon I know that now. If it makes you feel better I am going out tonight just not to the Peach Pit. I decided I'm going to go out on my own."

Brandon looked at Brenda and sighed. "If you're sure Brenda. You call me if you need anything at all and be careful."

Brenda stood up and hugged Brandon and said, "Go I'll be fine Brandon. I'll call you if I need you for any reason. Now go so I can get ready."

Brandon nodded and left Brenda to get ready. He wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling. There wasn't anything he could do but he knew that he would keep a close watch on his cell phone tonight.

Brenda got ready and then went and asked her Mom and Dad to borrow their car and then left. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she needed to get out of the house. She drove around for a while and then decided to try a dance hall she had heard one of the girls in her English class talking about. She found it and parked the car and headed in.

She was having a good time and dancing when a guy came up to her and started dancing with her. At first she didn't think anything of it and just went with the flow. She was having fun and for once her heart didn't feel as if it had stopped beating. She didn't realize that the guy was taking it as something that it didn't mean. Soon she found herself being pulled off the dance floor and down a deserted hallway. She tried to scream as the guy pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her. She closed her eyes and wished herself anywhere but here while he did what he did. When she tried to fight him off he beat on her until she was limp.

She laid there for several minutes after the guy left and until a girl came down the hall and saw her laying there. Her whole body was hurting and she heard the girl yell for someone to call an ambulance and then she saw nothing but darkness.

She came back too in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. She freaked out at first but calmed down when she saw that the men who were with her were wearing uniforms.

"Miss, can you tell me your name and your age?" a medic asked.

Brenda swallowed and then whispered "Brenda Walsh and I'm eighteen."

The medic nodded and said "Can you tell me what happened?"

Brenda slowly nodded and she said "I was raped."

The medic looked down and sure enough showing signs of the rape and radioed in that they were going to need police officers to meet them at the hospital. He then looked back down at Brenda and gave her a reassuring smile before he started checking her over somewhat.

Soon they were at the hospital and unloading Brenda from the ambulance and a Doctor said "What do we got?"

"Eighteen year old female beaten and raped. Her blood pressure is low as well as her oxygen stat." the Medic said.

The Doctor looked down "Hi I'm Dr. Benson can you tell me your name?"

Brenda licked her lips and said "Brenda Walsh."

Dr. Benson nodded and said "Alright Brenda we're going to take you into a room and look you over. Is there someone we can call for you?"

Brenda thought for a minute and then gave her brother's name and his cell phone number.

The Doctor nodded and whispered to a Nurse "Call her brother and let him know. I'll do a rape kit on her and then we'll let the Police officers that just walked in talk to her."

The Nurse nodded and ran off to do as she was told.

Ok Katie here! I loved it babe! That was amazing. Now, I know everyone is reading this, so please review and let Crys know how she did. And please keep in mind that she wrote this to help her through a difficult time in her life, so please be nice. Thanks! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

****WARNING THE WORD RAPE IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.****

A/N: Ok so I think this is the last chapter that will have the word rape in it… I'm going to pretty much skip over the statement to the police although I will put in that she gave her statement to the police… Being a raped victim I know how hard it is to talk about it which is another reason why I won't go into full detail on the rape in this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon was sitting back in the booth talking to Kelly, Steve, Andrea, David and Donna when his cell phone rang. He looked at his cell phone and didn't recognize the phone number but something was telling him that he needed to answer this call.

He took in a deep breath and answered his phone. "Hello?"

The person on the other end of the phone said "Yes, may I please talk to a Brandon Walsh?"

Brandon took in a deep breath and said "This is Brandon Walsh. Who am I talking to?"

The person said "My name is Natalie Connors and I'm a Nurse with the Ronald Regan UCLA Medical Center. We had a Brenda Walsh brought in by ambulance and she gave us your name and number to call."

Brandon gasped and said "Why was my sister brought in? Is she alright?"

At that all the conversation at the table stopped and Brandon heard Nurse Connors say "Mr. Walsh if you can just come here straight away. The police will be here soon."

Brandon jumped up and said "I'm on my way now. I'll be there soon."

Nurse Connors said "We'll be expecting you."

Brandon hung up his cell phone and looked around at his friends. "I got to go. I'll catch up with you all later."

Steve looked at Brandon and said "Where are you going Brandon?"

Brandon looked at Steve and said "I need to get to the UCLA Medical Center. Brenda was taken there by ambulance."

At that everyone jumped up and Steve said "I'll drive you Brandon. You're in no shape to drive right now."

Brandon just nodded and followed everyone out. He was too shaken up to put up a fight. He just wanted to get to the hospital and find out what had happened to his sister. He knew in his heart that something was serious wrong with her. He held on as Steve raced towards the hospital with everyone else trying to keep up with them.

"Did they say what was wrong with her Brandon?" Steve finally asked.

Brandon shook his head. "The Nurse wouldn't tell me over the phone. She only told me to get there as quick as I could and that the police would be there shortly to talk to Brenda."

Steve nodded and pressed harder on the gas pedal. He wasn't sure what was going on but he too had a feeling that he needed to get there quickly. He broke every speed limit there was on the way to the hospital and finally pulled up ten minutes later.

He let Brandon off at the Emergency Room and said "Go! I'll meet you in there."

Brandon hopped out of the car and ran inside and straight to the desk. "I'm Brandon Walsh and a Nurse Connors called me telling me my sister was here. Her name is Brenda Walsh."

A police officer overheard Brandon and walked over to him. "Hi Mr. Walsh I'm Detective Jackson. I'm on my way back to see your Sister so if you'd like to you can follow me back."

Brandon looked at Detective Jackson and said "I'll follow you back. Can you tell me what happened to my sister?"

Detective Jackson shook his head. "No I can't but you can find out from her. Let's go on back."

Brandon nodded and followed Detective Jackson back into the Emergency department where he stopped at the Nurse's station and said "This is Miss Walsh's brother. Will I be allowed in to see her now?"

The Nurse looked at Brandon and said "Are you Brandon Walsh?"

Brandon nodded and took his I.D. out to show the Nurse even as he said "Can you please tell me what is wrong with my sister?"

The Nurse nodded and said "I'm Nurse Connors and the one that called you Mr. Walsh. Let me take you and Officer Jackson into her exam room. The Doctor is in there too and will be able to say more about your sister's condition."

Brandon nodded and him and Detective Jackson followed Nurse Connors into the exam room that she was in. As soon as he saw her he knew what had happened and his heart started beating faster.

He walked over to her and said "I'm here Brenda and you'll be alright."

Brenda looked up at him through blank eyes and that scared him more than anything and then Officer Jackson said "Miss Walsh I'm Detective Jackson can you tell me what happened?"

Brenda looked at Detective Jackson and whispered "I was at the new dance hall and a guy came up and started dancing with me. I didn't think anything of it until he pulled me off of the dance floor and down a hall. He forced himself on me and when I fought back he beat on me. He was about six foot tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He had a tattoo on his neck."

Detective Jackson wrote down Brenda's statement and then looked at the Doctor and said "Did you do a rape kit on her?"

Doctor Benson nodded and said "I took a rape kit and had a Nurse take pictures of her various bruises and lacerations. I can have the results faxed to you for the rape kit or you can take it with you. Her clothes are also in a plastic bag."

Detective Jackson nodded and said "I'll take the pictures, the bag and you can fax the results to me of the rape kit."

Doctor Benson nodded and said "I'll walk you out Detective Jackson and get you the things you need. Brenda I'm going to keep you in overnight for observation while we do a couple more test. I'll leave you alone for now with your brother."

Brenda nodded but stared sightlessly at nothing. Her eyes were blank and cold. It was as if she couldn't feel anything. And if she was honest she didn't want to feel anything right now. Hell she wasn't really honest if she wanted to feel anything ever again.

Brandon looked at his sister and saw the vacant look in her eyes. He wondered if she would ever come back from this. He knew that he was going to have to call their parents and let them know and he wasn't even sure what to say or how to say it. He also knew that he was going to have to go out to the waiting room and let their friends know.

"Brenda do you need anything? Can I do anything for you?" Brandon asked.

Brenda turned towards him and whispered "I would like some fresh clothes or something other than this hospital gown to sleep in."

Brandon nodded. "Okay I'm going to go out to the waiting room and call Mom and Dad unless you want to."

Brenda shook her head. "I don't think I can. Will you ask Mom to bring me Mr. Pony please?"

Brandon smiled and bent down and kissed Brenda's head. He was a little hurt that she flinched but he understood why. He walked out of the hospital room with a heavy heart. As he made his way to the waiting room he thought about what to say to their friends and their Mom and Dad.

As soon as he stepped into the waiting room he was surrounded by Kelly, Donna, Andrea, Steve, David and Dylan and all at once they all asked "Is Brenda alright? What happened? Can we see her?"

Brandon took in a big breath and said "I don't think seeing her right now is a good idea."

Dylan looked at Brandon and said "What aren't you telling us? Why is us not seeing her a good idea?"

Brandon took in another deep breath and said "She was beaten and raped tonight."

At that statement everyone's mouth dropped open and Dylan walked away only to punch a wall before coming back and saying "Is she going to be alright?"

Brandon sighed. "I honestly don't know. It's going to take her a while to get over this. Her eyes are blank. I'll tell you guys more later but right now I need to call my Mom and Dad."

Everyone nodded and Kelly said "Make the call Brandon. We're all here and we're not going anywhere."

Brandon nodded and pulled out his cell phone and called his Mom and Dad and as soon as his Mom answered he said "Mom you and Dad need to come UCLA Medical Center."

Cindy heard Brandon and said "Are you alright Brandon?"

Brandon took in a deep breath and said "Mom, Brenda was attacked tonight and they brought her in by ambulance. She was beaten and raped. You and Dad need to get here quickly. Brenda would also like something to sleep in and Mr. Pony."

Cindy sucked in a deep breath and said "We'll be there soon Brandon. My God is she alright?"

Brandon sighed. "Mom her eyes look blank. I don't know how else to describe how she is. It's almost like she is disconnected from herself."

"Okay Brandon we'll be there soon. You keep an eye on her until we get there." Cindy said.

"Alright Mom. I'll see you and Dad soon. I love you." Brandon said.

"I love you too Brandon. Give Brenda our love and tell her we're hurrying." Cindy said with the sound of tears in her voice.

Brandon shut his cell phone and looked back at the gang and said "Mom and Dad is on the way."

Kelly nodded and her, Donna, and Andrea walked over to Brandon and each gave him a hug and Kelly said "We'll get her through this Brandon. We won't let her go without a fight."

Brandon swallowed and said "I know. I just wish I knew what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay this chapter will be short but I wanted to show Brenda's thoughts….

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

After Brandon left the exam room Brenda closed her eyes but opened them again. She felt completely numb and disconnected from her body. It was as if her mind had shut down and so had her body. She didn't feel any emotions. She wondered if she ever would again.

She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be able to look at herself in the mirror ever again. She may not be feel anything emotionally but she felt dirty. She wanted nothing more than to shower but she couldn't and wouldn't do that until her Mom was here. She knew that she would eventually start feeling again but for now she was thankful for the numbness she felt.

She couldn't even really process what had happened to her just yet. She was thankful for that as well. She just wanted to forget that it had ever happened to her but she knew in her mind and in her heart that no matter how much she wanted to forget she wouldn't be able too.

She wondered about her friends and if they were here too. She wondered how they had taken the news because there was no doubt in her mind that Brandon would tell them so that she wouldn't have too. She was thankful for that as well. She wondered if she would even be able to stand being around them or if she would freak out.

She closed her eyes on a sigh. A couple minutes later they flew back open because while her eyes were closed she was reliving what happened to her. She felt the tears rolling down her face but she couldn't even find the energy to care or to wipe them away. The only question that kept running through her mind was why me. She stared at the door and just continued to stare. She wasn't really seeing anything.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter was hard to write… I was originally going to have Jim and Cindy show up in this chapter but I thought it would be a good idea to see how Dylan was dealing with the news that Brandon have gave them all…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved and has always loved had been sexually assaulted and beaten. He wanted to rush in there to her but he knew that he couldn't. After all they weren't together anymore. Then again just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean that he still wasn't in love with her.

He was blaming himself for what happened to her. He saw how hurt she was this afternoon when she saw him talking to some girl. That was when he went after her and called her name but she had ignored him. After that he cursed himself up one side and down the other because all he seemed to do was hurt Brenda in one way or another even without meaning to.

Now here he was in a hospital Emergency Room waiting room because the woman he loved was hurt. He needed to see her with his own two eyes but yet he couldn't bring himself to ask Brandon for her room number. He was afraid that the minute he laid eyes on her that he would lose it and he knew that him losing it was the last thing his precious Bren needed right now.

He wanted to punch the wall again but he knew that if he did that it wouldn't serve any purpose other than him hurting himself. He knew that it wasn't rational or logical but he couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened to Brenda. He wasn't sure if he would ever look in a mirror again and not see someone who allowed the love of his life to get harmed.

In his mind he just kept saying God baby I love you and I'm so sorry Bren. He kept thinking that he should have protected her somehow even though he hadn't been out with her. Right now he wanted nothing more than to find the SOB who did this and tear him limb from limb. He wanted to make the guy feel all the hurt, pain, and rage that he was feeling. He vowed to himself that he would make sure Brenda got past this and that she would be alright. He also vowed to himself that if he ever found out who had done this unspeakable act to his woman that the guy wouldn't ever live to see the light of day again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again this chapter isn't what I thought it would be so I swear since the next chapter is already written that Jim and Cindy will arrive at the hospital in the next chapter. I wanted to show everyone how Brandon was feeling and what he was thinking…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH90210…

Brandon so badly wanted to go back in and see his sister but he knew that he needed to calm down first. He didn't want her to see him upset, angry or even downright scared like he was. He couldn't believe what had happened to his sister. He was blaming himself because he had a bad feeling about her going out by herself and he didn't try to talk her into coming with him like he had wanted too.

He hated the blankness that he had seen in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be the girl that she used to be. Part of him knew that she never would be but yet the other part of him hoped with all of his heart that she would eventually be the same way. He knew that it was going to take all of his strength and love to help her through this.

His thoughts were all over the place and he couldn't seem to bring them together at all. His feelings too were all over the place. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but right now the most dominant feeling he was feeling was self loathing towards himself. He couldn't believe that he could let this happen to his sister.

It didn't even cross his mind that he couldn't have known. All that was on his mind was how blank and broken his sister looked laying in that hospital bed. He wanted to find the guy who had hurt his beloved sister and string him up by his toes and then take a bat to the guy. He wanted nothing more than to go hunting but he knew that he couldn't leave the hospital right now. Even if he wasn't back in the room with his sister he still couldn't bring himself to leave and he didn't really want to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally the chapter that some of you have been waiting on… Jim and Cindy arrive at the hospital! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

After Brandon hung up with her Cindy yelled "Jim, you need to get dressed again. We need to get to UCLA Medical Center and fast. Brenda has been attacked!"

Once she yelled that she herself hurried up to Brenda's room and found some pajamas and Mr. Pony and then ran to her and Jim's bedroom and quickly got dressed. She was thankful that once she got back downstairs Jim was waiting by the front door with keys in hand.

They both hurried to the car and got in and Jim pulled out of the driveway before saying "What do you mean Brenda was attacked Cindy?"

Cindy sighed. "Brandon called. He's at the hospital with her. Our little girl was beaten and sexually assaulted Jim."

Jim swore and put his foot down harder on the gas pedal. He wanted to get them to the hospital quickly. Thankfully he didn't catch any red lights and ten minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot and he found a parking space and then not even two seconds later they were out of the car and running towards the Emergency Room.

As soon as they entered the Emergency Room both Cindy and Jim searched for Brandon and when they spotted him they ran towards him and Jim said "Any more news? How is she? Where is she?"

Brandon held up his hand to halt the questions. "There hasn't been any more news. As for how is she I'm not sure Dad. She looks broken to me but that could just be me. Her eyes were vacant and blank like she really wasn't seeing anything. When she answered Detective Jackson's questions it was like she was answering them but yet at the same time it wasn't her answering them. They want to keep her overnight for observation. She is back in the exam room right now and I can take you back to her."

Cindy nodded and said "Yes, take us back to her Brandon."

Brandon nodded and looked at his friends. "I'll let you guys know as soon as I know anything else."

One by one Donna, David, Dylan, Kelly, Steve, and Andrea all nodded. They were all very worried about their friend. They wanted to do something yet at the same time they had no clue what to do. They all knew though that they would be there for Brenda and would make sure she got through this in one way or another.

Brandon led the way back but before he got to Brenda's room Doctor Benson walked over to him and said "Mr. Walsh we gave her a sedative. It is my hope that it will relax her enough to sleep. The x-rays I ordered showed that she has a couple of cracked ribs so I also gave her some pain medicine. As long as she seems okay in the morning I will release her first thing. She will be moved up to a regular room soon."

Brandon nodded and then said "Please call me Brandon since my father is here. These our mine and Brenda's parents Jim and Cindy Walsh."

Doctor Benson gave a sad smile. "Hi I'm Doctor Benson. You have a very brave daughter Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. I don't know many young women who after going through something like this and having to come into the E.R. would be as calm and collected as Brenda is. I'll let you guys go and visit her now and I'll keep you updated on her condition when I get the other test I had ran back."

Jim and Cindy both nodded and Cindy said "Thank you for taking care of our little girl Doctor Benson."

Doctor Benson shook her head. "I love the work I do. Let Brenda know that if she needs to talk and doesn't want to talk to one of you that I'm available. You see I became a Doctor because of what I went through. I've been where Brenda is now. It is going to take her a long time to get over this traumatic experience but with you guys and any friends that she has she can and will start to move past it."

Cindy smiled and whispered "Thank you."

Doctor Benson nodded and walked off leaving Brandon to finish taking his Mom and Dad to the exam room that Brenda is in.

Brandon took in a deep breath and gave a gently knock on the door before walking into the exam room. His heart broke when he saw that his sister was sleeping but that she had fallen asleep with a tear running down her face.

Cindy was the next one into Brenda's exam room and she gasped at the sight of her daughter. Her heart broke for all the pain her daughter must have went through. She slowly walked over to the hospital bed and laid Mr. Pony on Brenda's chest before stepping back and putting a hand to her mouth to quiet the sobs that were raking her body.

Jim was the last one to enter Brenda's hospital room and when he saw his daughter he felt a rage that he had never known before. He couldn't believe that laying in that hospital bed was his little princess. He couldn't believe that she been so badly victimized. He wanted to rush out of the exam room and go hunting but he fought that urge. He knew that he would do more good right now being here and in this room with his daughter then he would being out there looking for the sadistic asshole who had dared to harm his little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is short… I wanted to show what Jim and Cindy were both thinking and feeling after seeing Brenda for the first time since they got the call about her being attacked… Sorry that I didn't get this posted yesterday but I had a migraine from hell… A Special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Cindy's eyes stayed on Brenda even as her heart was breaking. She couldn't believe the difference in Brenda even though Brenda is sleeping. If she was being honest with herself she would also admit that Brenda didn't look at all like how she did earlier before leaving home and not just clothes wise.

She couldn't believe that her daughter had been violated in such a way. She was never one for violence but at that moment she wanted to find the guy who had done this to her daughter and beat him with an inch of his life and then have the pleasure in watching him get carted away to jail. Her eyes took in everything about Brenda and she had to stifle a scream.

Her daughter was black and blue. She knew that if she lifted up the blanket that Brenda had covering her that she would no doubt find bruises in places there shouldn't be. Her heart broke to see her daughter like that but it broke even more as she thought about all the pain her daughter had to endure and will probably endure for the next long while because of what she went through. She slowly bent her head and kissed her daughter's head before sitting down in the chair by the bed.

Jim looked at his daughter lying so still in the hospital bed and his heart broke into a million pieces. He could see everything that had been done to her. He was scared to find out how bad exactly the damage was. He was scared to find out how she was going to be once she woke up.

He wanted nothing more than to see the man who had done this to his daughter pay for it with his life. He may not like violence but he was seriously rethinking that here and now just to make sure that the guy would feel even a little of the pain that his daughter was feeling. Then again he thought who knows maybe the guy will once they find him and put him in jail.

He gently took the hand that wasn't being held by his wife in his and lifted it up to his mouth and gave it a light kiss. He didn't want to wake his daughter up just yet. He figured that she needed to rest some after what she had been through. He had no doubt that when she woke up it would all come rushing back to her and he had no clue what to do when that happened. He knew that he was a good father and usually he knew what to do but in this situation he was at a complete loss. He was at a loss on what to say, what to do, and how to act. He knew that he would have to figure it out before his daughter opened up her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in getting this story updated….

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Doctor Benson walked into the room that Brenda was in and said "We're going to move her now."

Cindy nodded and said "Do you know what room she will be in? We have some people that we need to let know in the waiting room."

Doctor Benson nodded and smiled. "She will be on the fourth floor in room 416."

Jim, Cindy, and Brandon nodded and Brandon said "I'll go out and let the others know. I'll meet you guys upstairs Mom and Dad."

Jim nodded. "Alright son we'll see you shortly."

Brandon gave his Mom and Dad a slight smile and left the exam room. He headed out towards the Emergency Room waiting room. As soon as he exited the double doors leading to the waiting room Dylan, Kelly, Donna, David, Andrea and Steve were on him.

"How is she?" Dylan asked.

Brandon held up both of his hands because he saw that everyone was getting ready to talk. "They are keeping her overnight. They are moving her now up to the fourth floor. She will be in room 416. You guys can come upstairs with me but you can't come in the room until I find out from Brenda if it is alright. She was still asleep when I left the exam room. I don't want her scared."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the elevator with Brandon. Nobody said anything because they were all thinking about Brenda. They wanted to see her yet were afraid to see her. None of them were sure that they would be able to keep their emotions in check if they saw her right now and above everything else they wanted to be able to help her get through this.

When they got up to the fourth floor Brandon left them in the little waiting room at the end of the hall and went looking for room 416. Once he found it he took a deep breath and then entered the room.

Cindy looked at the door as it opened and then at Brenda and saw that she was starting to wake up and she said "Brenda are you alright honey?"

Brenda looked around and saw that her Dad, Mom and brother were all in the room with her. She noticed then that she had been moved. She felt bad because even though she was glad that her Mom, Dad and Brandon was here the one person she needed the most wasn't in the room with her. She felt bad because she was about to ask for him instead of wanting her Mom or Dad or even her brother even though it was her brother she had wanted and needed earlier.

She gave her Mom a sad smile. "I'm fine Mom. I don't want to talk about it."

Cindy frowned and said "Honey you need to talk about it. You can't just keep it inside of you. If you do it will fester and just get that much worse."

Brenda glared at her Mom and yelled "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Cindy gasped and Jim stepped forward and said "Alright Brenda just calm down. If you don't want to talk about it right now you don't have too."

Brenda looked at her Dad and whispered "Thank you Daddy."

Jim smiled and leaned down and kissed Brenda's forehead even though she flinched at the contact. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Cindy looked at her husband and said "Jim she needs to talk about it. She can't keep it in. You know how she got after the incident at the Peach Pit. Do you want her like that again?"

Jim looked at his wife and scowled at her. "Cindy she was assaulted tonight. If she doesn't want to talk about it right now she doesn't have too. Let her have this right now."

Cindy glared at her husband and then turned towards her daughter. "I brought you some pajamas and Mr. Pony. Do you need help changing?"

Brenda cringed at the bite in her Mom's voice and shook her head. "No, I don't need help. I do need something though."

Jim looked at his daughter and said "What do you need sweetheart and I'll get it for you?"

Brenda looked at her dad and whispered "Is Dylan here? If so can you get him please?"

Jim frowned for a moment and then smiled. He knew that if anybody could get Brenda to talk about what happened it would be Dylan.

He nodded and said "Yes, Dylan is out in the waiting room down the hall I believe. Would you like us in here with you when you talk to him?"

Before Brenda could say anything Cindy said "Of course she wants us in here when she talks to him Jim! For heaven's sake she was sexually assaulted tonight!"

Brandon looked at Brenda and saw her pale at their Mom's words and he started to get angry at his Mom. He knew that his Mom wasn't meaning to hurt Brenda but she was and that is what he didn't like.

He looked at Brenda and said "I'll take Mom to get some coffee Brenda. I'll let Dylan go down and get Dylan for you."

Brenda looked at Brandon and said "Thank you Brandon."

Brandon shook his head and walked over and very slowly leaned down to hug Brenda and kiss her cheek. "No need for thanks Sis. If seeing and talking to Dylan will help you then I'm all for it."

Brenda gave him a sad smile but it was wiped off of her face when her Mom yelled "She is not going to be left alone with a man."

Jim stepped forward and looked Cindy in the eyes as he stated harshly "If she wants Dylan right now then she can have Dylan. You will go with our son and get coffee. When you pass the waiting room you will not say anything to Dylan. If you want to help our daughter you will do what she asks."

Cindy looked at Jim in astonishment and said "What is with you Jim? You are the one who is usually trying to keep Dylan and Brenda apart. Why are you allowing him near our daughter now?"

Jim shook his head. "I'm letting him near our daughter now because she needs him. If having Dylan by her side will help her then I'm all for it. If you don't want our daughter to get better then keep doing what you are doing Cindy. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and get Dylan for Brenda."

Cindy stood there frozen to the spot and then turned towards Brenda as Brenda said "Mom stop acting like I'm a child. I know what I want and what I need and right now I need and want Dylan. If you can't accept that then leave and don't come back here."

Cindy's mouth dropped open but before she could say anything Brandon cut in with "Mom, I love you and I know that you are worried but right now you need to stop before you push Brenda away. Let's go get us a coffee. Tonight is going to be a long night."

Cindy sighed and glared once more and then walked out of the room with Brandon right behind her.

Brandon and Cindy passed Jim who was saying "Dylan would you mind going to Brenda's room please? She is asking for you."

Dylan looked at Jim in surprise and said "Are you sure that is a good idea."

Jim heard Cindy huff as she passed him and Dylan but he said "Whether it is a good idea or not it is what Brenda wants. So there for I want you to go see her if you will. It is like she is completely shut down and the only sign of life she really showed was when she yelled at Cindy."

Dylan's mouth dropped open. "She actually yelled at Cindy?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, she did. Cindy was trying to push Brenda to talk about what happened and Brenda didn't want to talk about it and she yelled at Cindy. Will you go and see her please Dylan?"

Dylan nodded. "I'll go see her Jim. I wanted to anyways just so that I know that she is alright with my own eyes."

Jim smiled. "Thank you Dylan."

Dylan nodded and walked passed Jim and down the hall. He came to a stop in front of room 416 and took a deep breath in before lightly knocking on the door and then walking into Brenda's hospital room.

Brenda looked at the door when she heard the light knock on her hospital room door and when she saw the person walk in she whispered "Dylan."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter…. I just want to show Dylan's thoughts and feelings for seeing Brenda for the first time since she was assaulted…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan stood right inside Brenda's hospital room with the door shutting softly behind him. His eyes took in everything about her and his heart broke. He saw all the pain and fear in her eyes. He saw the bruises marring her beautiful face and arms and he knew that there was probably more bruises on her body.

He wanted to rush over to her and pull her into his arms but he knew that he couldn't right now. He knew that he had to be careful with her. He knew that he would have to move slowly towards her so that is what he started to do. He knew that even though he wanted and needed to pull her into his arms that at that second he couldn't do that.

He watched her watch him and his heart went out to her. Even though they were broken up he still loved her. He had never stopped loving her. He doubted if he would ever stop loving her.

He started blaming himself as he saw tears fill her eyes. He should have been there to protect her. He should have been there to stop her from getting hurt. He should have made her see how much he loved her earlier instead of letting things go on as long as they have.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful she still looked. He could also tell that she was close to her breaking point. When she held out her arms to him he finished moving quickly to her side and he gently pulled her into his arms. He held her as she started crying and that was when he let the tears he had been fighting since he heard what had happened to her fall.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here we go with another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan held onto Brenda as they both cried. He wanted to talk but he knew that if he did right this second that his voice would break. He wasn't one to give into his emotions all that much but this time he had no choice. He felt sick because he knew what had been done to her but yet she still wanted his touch.

After a while he pulled back and he said "Brenda are you alright?"

Brenda shook her head. "No, Dylan I'm not alright. I am not sure that I will ever be alright again. Thank you for coming in to me. I wasn't so sure that you would."

Dylan's mouth dropped open a bit at that. "Of course I would Brenda. God I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I just want to find the person who did this to you and tear them apart slowly and limb by limb."

Brenda smiled a little at that. "Dylan, you can't do that because then you would end up in jail. I need you now Dylan more than I ever needed you before. I feel safe with you. I know that Mom, Dad, and Brandon would all protect me but I feel safer when you are by my side. Will you stay here with me tonight? I would understand if you didn't want too. Hell I wouldn't want to stay with me if I was you. I'm broken, damaged and dirty."

Dylan shook his head and said softly "Brenda you are in no way, shape, or form dirty. You didn't ask to be hurt the way you were. I never want you to think that I find you dirty because I don't. Yes, what happened to you was terrible but you are still the same girl that I love. I have always loved you Brenda even when we weren't together. I can't stop loving you and I don't want to stop loving you. Of course I will stay with you tonight if that is what you want. I only want you to feel safe Bren. I would do anything for you. Don't you know that by now?"

Brenda had tears streaming down her face. "How can you love me Dylan? How can you love me after what happened to me? How can you love me after I let what happen to me?"

Dylan shook his head and said sternly "Brenda you didn't let it happen to you! Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over baby. You didn't asked to be sexually assaulted! You didn't ask to be beat! My god Brenda you didn't ask for any of this to happen to you. It's my fault not yours! If I would have been the man I should have been you would have been out with me tonight and not out on your own. So if you want to blame someone blame me God damn it but don't every fucking blame yourself!"

Brenda looked at Dylan in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of his mouth. She couldn't believe that he was blaming himself for what happened to her. She never once thought to blame him for what had happened to her. She never even thought that he would blame himself. She saw all the pain and self reproach in his eyes and she knew that it was aimed at himself and not her. She loved him even more at that second than she ever loved him before.

She took one of his hands in hers and whispered "You are not to blame for this Dylan! If I can't blame myself then you can't blame yourself. I love you Dylan. I have never stopped loving you. I am going to need your strength and your love to get through this. I am going to need you to hold me up when I no doubt fall apart because I know that I will. Will you help me through this Dylan?"

Dylan leaned forward and brushed his lips across Brenda's forehead. "I will do anything and everything that you need me to Bren. I will help you through this. I will hold you up when you feel like you are going to fall. I will be your strength when you need it or when you need me. I'm not going anywhere Brenda. We will get through this. We will get through this together. I'm just so sorry that something like this has happened to you."

Brenda gave Dylan a sad smile. "I am too Dylan but I can't change it. What is done is done and it can't be undone. The only thing I can do is not let the bastard win completely. I can't let him know that he has broken me. I need to be strong and to do that I need you. When I have you by my side I feel like I can do everything. God Dylan all I wanted the whole way to the hospital was you. I would have thought that just thinking of you or any other guy would have sent me through a tailspin but when I thought about you and having you beside me everything seemed so much better. It was like I knew that I could get through this. It was like I knew that I would be able to pull through this even if all I wanted to do was give up because I had you by my side. Does that make sense to you? It does to me but then again I am a bit drugged up."

Dylan chuckled at that. "Brenda it makes perfect sense to me. For so long we have been there for one another that it is natural that you would want me. I will keep you safe Bren. I will not allow anything or anyone else to hurt you and that includes your mom. I love you Brenda and I will always love you. When we get you through this we are going to sit down and have a long overdue talk. I'm tired of not having you as my girlfriend."

Brenda smiled at Dylan and brushed her lips across his cheek. She has loved this man for so long and so much that she had no doubt that once she was through this that they would end up back together. For some reason that thought didn't scare her like she thought it would.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here we go with another chapter… This one is short because I wanted to show Brenda's thoughts about seeing and talking to Dylan for the first time since her attack…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda leaned against Dylan as she felt sleep coming on. She couldn't believe that she hadn't freaked out when Dylan touched her to hug her or hold her. She had thought for sure that she would because of what she went through. She held onto Dylan even as she let her eyes close. She knew that sleep was the best thing for her right now so that her body and possibly her mind could heal some.

She felt one hundred and fifty percent safe with Dylan. She knew that if she went to sleep with him here that he would still be by her side when she woke back up. She also knew that if she slept she would sleep better with Dylan beside her. There was something about him being close to her that made her feel better than she has since she was attacked.

She knew that she loved him with all of her heart but she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to do anything about it anymore. She knew that there was nothing more that she wanted other than his lips on hers but she wasn't sure how she would react if that were to happen. Right now she was perfectly content just to lay in his arms and let him hold her. She snuggled further into him and put her head on his chest and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Her last conscious thought before falling into a deep sleep was that Dylan would make sure nobody ever hurt her again and that nobody would ever get close enough to harm her in any way, shape, or form. That thought put a smile on her face as she finally lost the battle that she had been having to stay awake.

Even in her sleep she was very aware that Dylan was beside her. That was the only thing that kept the nightmares at bay. She was totally relaxed in his arms that she didn't dream once about what had happened to her at the dance club she went too. In her dreams she was kissing Dylan and hugging him even as he promised her that he would always be there for her and they he wasn't going anywhere without her by his side.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated but here we are with a new chapter... I have no clue where I'm going with this chapter so we will see... LOL... I originally had this chapter done but my laptop went hay wire and I lost everything so I have to re-write everything...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210...

Cindy couldn't believe that Jim had let Dylan go into see Brenda. She couldn't believe that her husband who hated Dylan with a passion would let him near their daughter after what she had just been through. The more she thought about it the more angrier she became.

As they were in the waiting room waiting on Dylan to come back out she paced and then rounded on her husband and said in an angry tone "I can't believe you let that boy go into our daughter alone! How could you be so stupid Jim?"

Jim looked at his wife and shook his head. "Cindy I'm doing what Brenda asked. I know that you are scared because of what happened to her but you can't take her choices away from her. If Dylan is what or who makes her feel safe then she has the right to see him. I will not take that away and neither will you."

Cindy gasped at the order Jim just gave her. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do about our daughter Jim! She was just sexually assaulted for heavens sake! How can you be so calm about letting a man near our daughter? Did you not see the pain she was in? Did you not see the fear in her eyes?"

Jim groaned and looked around the waiting room and saw that Brandon was trying to keep his anger in check and he knew that his son was angry at his Mom. He wanted nothing more than to be in there with Brenda but he also knew that Brenda needed Dylan and if that is what it took to make her eyes look more alive then he would live with it. He would do whatever he had to do in order to make his daughter feel safe and loved.

He looked at Cindy and shook his head once more. "Yes, Cindy I saw the pain she was in and I damn well saw the fear in her eyes. But did you see the way her eyes lit up when she asked for Dylan? If it takes Dylan to make Brenda feel safe, loved and cared for then you will not stand in the way. If you love our daughter then you will let her have Dylan by her side if that is what she chooses to do. You will not stand in the way of our daughter working her way through this terrible incident. Do I make myself clear Cindy?"

Cindy glared at her husband. She didn't want to listen to him. She didn't want anyone around Brenda but herself, Brandon and Jim. Logically she knew that she was acting irrationally but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She just wanted her daughter back home where she could take care of her.

She shook her head. "No, Jim I don't care what you say. I'm going into Brenda's hospital room right now and getting Dylan out of there. She shouldn't want or need him. We're her family he isn't. Hell it's because of him that Brenda was hurt tonight."

Brandon had heard enough and stepped up towards his Mom and growled "Mom back off! Brenda being hurt tonight wasn't Dylan's fault anymore than it was my fault! You need to let it go! You're not going to do Brenda any good acting like you are right now."

Cindy gasped and glared at her son. "You will not talk to me like that Brandon. I am your Mother and you will talk to me with respect."

Brandon shook his head and then stepped in front of his Mom as she tried to walk out of the waiting room. "You may be my Mom but right now you're acting anything but my Mom. I agree with Dad. Brenda needs Dylan and you need to let Dylan be there for Brenda. If you want your Daughter back in any way, shape or form you will let her work through this in any way that she needs too. You can't demand that she not see Dylan Mom. The minute you do is the minute you're going to lose her."

Jim looked at his son and gave him a slight smile before looking back at Cindy who was glaring at Brandon. "You don't want to lose Brenda do you Cindy? You know that what Brandon just said is the truth. If you push her away from Dylan when it is clear that she needs him you're going to lose her and then you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Cindy shook her head and looked at Jim with a hard glint in her eyes. "I won't lose my daughter. She will know that me telling her she can't see or be around Dylan right now is for the best. She doesn't need anybody but us."

Jim threw his hands up in the air and finally made a decision and he walked towards Cindy and stopped in front of her. "If you push me on this issue and you damage our daughter more than you already have I will take Brenda and we will move into an apartment. I will not let you upset our daughter anymore than she already is Cindy. You're only thinking of yourself and not about what Brenda needs or wants. If she wants Dylan right now then Dylan is what she will get. You will not stop her or try to stop her because if you do I will take her and we'll move some place where you can't stop her since she'll be living with me. I love you Cindy I really do but I love our daughter too and I will not allow you to make her recovery more complicated than it already is going to be! Do I make myself clear?"

Brandon's mouth dropped open at his Dad's statement and he looked at him in shock. As he looked in his Dad's eyes he knew that his Dad met business and for the first time in a long time Brandon was proud of his Dad. He also knew that if it came down to his Dad and Brenda moving out that no matter how much he loved his Mom that he would be moving with his Dad and sister because his sister would need him.

Cindy's mouth dropped open in shock and she stared at her husband. "You wouldn't leave me Jim. You love me. You just said you did. I refuse to let Dylan around Brenda!"

Jim sighed and shook his head. "Then I guess I'll be looking for a house or an apartment for Brenda and me. You're right Cindy I love you but I won't allow you to hurt our daughter anymore than she is already hurting. I'll have my secretary look for a place for me and as soon as Brenda gets released we'll move into a hotel for the time being."

Brandon looked at his Dad and said "I'm coming with you and Brenda Dad. She's going to need me."

Jim looked at his son for a long moment and then finally nodded. "Okay Brandon."

Cindy raised her hand but before she could slap either Brandon or Jim, Kelly caught her hand and said "Mrs. Walsh I have always looked up to you but right this second I'm not sure why. You're being a selfish bitch and what you're doing isn't right to Brenda or your family. I was always taught to respect my elders but you will not hit either Brandon or Mr. Walsh. You have no one to blame but yourself for what Mr. Walsh has decided to do. I think that he is in the right and you're in the wrong. We all want Brenda to get better and be able to get through this but to me it seems as if you don't want her to get past it."

Cindy's mouth dropped open in shock again as she looked at Kelly and she seethed "Why you little girl. What right do you have to tell me any of that?"

Kelly ignored Cindy and looked at Jim. "Mr. Walsh I know of a house that will suit you, Brenda, Brandon and even Dylan if you let him come stay while Brenda is getting better. It's actually right next to my house and I know the owner. He would rent it to you if you explained why you needed it."

Jim looked at Kelly and gave her a slight smile. "Thank you Kelly. If you could get him on the phone I'll do just that. Brandon why don't you go and check on Dylan and your sister and see if either of them need anything."

Brandon nodded and after giving a small smile to the gang and his dad he headed out of the waiting room and down the hall. He couldn't believe what had just happened then again he should have known that it would. He shook his head as he thought about how his Mom was acting. He hoped that she would realize she was in the wrong sooner rather than later but for some reason he doubted that she would. He peeked in the window to Brenda's hospital room and smiled at the sight of his sister wrapped securely in Dylan's arms as she cried. He moved across the hall and leaned up against the wall and decided that he wouldn't bother them right now.

He turned on his heel and headed back towards the waiting room. He knew that his Dad would understand why he didn't bother Brenda and Dylan. He smiled as he thought that maybe just maybe after Brenda heels that her and Dylan would finally get it right.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story but I'm here with an update for you now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon walked back into the waiting room with a smile on his face. "I don't think that Dylan and Bren need anything Dad."

Jim looked up from where he was watching Cindy pace in the waiting room and looked at his son. "Didn't you go into Brenda's hospital room and ask them son?"

Brandon shook his head and said with a smile "No I didn't Dad. When I got to her room I look in the little window that is in the door and stopped myself from going in. Dylan was laying on the hospital bed next to Brenda with Brenda in his arms and her head on his chest. She was crying but looked as if she had drained herself and was getting ready to fall asleep like that. She looked so peaceful laying on his chest that I just didn't want to go in and interrupt her and Dylan."

Jim nodded and said with a sad smile "I agree then son. If she was finally trying to sleep then its best not to disturb her. She's been through so much tonight already."

Brandon nodded and ran a hand through his hair but before he could say what was on his mind Cindy snapped "You're just going to let that boy lay in the same bed as our daughter after she was sexually assaulted? How in the hell can you both just stand there and be so calm about this?"

Brandon looked over at his Mom with a hard glint in his eyes. "I'm anything but calm about what happened to Brenda. However Mother I think Dylan will be the one to get through to her when none of us really could. I wish I could take away everything she is going through right now. I wish that I could take away everything that is more than likely running through her head. Damn it Mom she's your daughter and you should want what is best for her and I hate to break it to you but Dylan is best for her right now and he always has been."

Cindy's mouth dropped open in shock but before she could say anything she saw Jim nod at Brandon and then she heard Kelly say "Brandon she will get through this. You will help her as will we all. She isn't alone and she won't be going through alone and neither will you."

Cindy snorted and looked at Kelly and said "Oh so now you're all buddy buddy with my son?"

Kelly looked at Cindy and said "If you're not going to be supportive of your daughter then I think you should leave. Brenda and me may have had our problems in the past but I still love her like a sister. I'm sorry for ever hurting her but she's going to need me now and I'm going to be by her side and proving to her just how sorry I am for everything. Can you say the same? As for me being buddy buddy with your son I have always tried to be there for Brandon and I will always try to be there for him. Why can't you just get over yourself and be a fucking adult? Do you really think Brenda is going to want you near her with the way you are acting?"

Cindy glared at Kelly and said "I'll be around my daughter acting anyway I want too. You however won't be allowed near her. She doesn't need your drama on top of her own drama."

Kelly gasped but before she could say anything everyone was surprised when Donna cut in with "Mrs. Walsh I hate to say it but the only one here bringing drama is you. If you loved your daughter and want her to get better then you would knock off this crap but no instead you keep mouthing off and pissing off those who love Brenda and want to be there for her. I use to think you were the best Mom ever but now I see that you're not. I wonder if Mr. Walsh even knows how you treat Brenda sometimes."

Cindy's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked over at Donna. "You don't know what you're talking about. I treat my daughter just fine."

Donna snorted and shook her head. "You normally treat your daughter just fine but I was on the phone with her the other day when you told her to get off her lazy butt and do some work. Those were your exact words. Seconds later I heard you tell her that she wouldn't have lost Dylan if she hadn't been getting fat."

Brandon's mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at his Mother. He couldn't believe what he had just learned. "My God Mom how could you say that to Bren? Don't you think she was already blaming herself for losing Dylan but you just had to add fuel to the fire."

Jim looked at his wife in astonishment and he said "Until you can talk to our daughter with respect and until you can learn and understand that she needs Dylan right now you will not see her. I don't care what you say anymore Cindy. I love you but what Donna just said was the straw that broke the camel's back. I will not have you treating our daughter in such a way. She was already hurting and you just had to go and drag her down even more! How could you Cindy?"

Cindy glared and then turned and walked towards the door of the waiting room. "You can't keep me from seeing my daughter Jim. She will live with me and you can have Brandon."

Jim shook his head and said "I don't think so Cindy. I won't let you damage our daughter anymore than she's been damaged by you and by the man who did this to her. I think you need some time away so that you can decide what it is that you want. I thought I knew you Cindy but you are not the woman I married. I had seen some changes in you but I was so sure that I was seeing things and hearing things but now I know that I wasn't."

Cindy shook her head and walked out of the waiting room. But instead of going towards Brenda's hospital room she went towards the elevator. She couldn't believe the things her own husband and son had said to her. She couldn't believe that they were going against her and letting Dylan near Brenda. She didn't understand how they thought that, that boy could help her more then they could. As she entered the elevator she sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that Jim had meant what he said and she also knew that he would do whatever he thought was best even if it meant keeping her away from Brenda but she also knew that she wouldn't allow that.

* * *

A/N 2: *clears throat* Well that partially went as I wanted it too. LMAO! *snorts* I'm not use to writing Cindy as the bad guy but Phoenix my muse has a different idea apparently for this story! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a very long time… However I do have a new chapter for you all! *grins* I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Two hours after Dylan was sent into Brenda's hospital room by Jim he walked into the waiting room. "I'm sorry that I was in there for so long."

Jim stood up and shook his head as he smiled. "It is not a problem, Dylan. How is Brenda doing?"

Dylan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly she is a wreck. She thinks that she is dirty because of what happened to her. We are going to have our work cut out for her in making her understand that what happened was not her fault and that she is not dirty because some sick bastard thought it was alright to force himself on her. Right now she is asleep and the Nurse that checked on her before I came out gave her another shot that had a sedative in it so she should sleep for a couple more hours with no problem. She fell asleep after crying herself hoarse on my chest. Where did Cindy go?"

Jim's eyes hardened. "I don't know and I cannot say that I care at this point. Brenda, Brandon, and I will be moving in next door to Kelly when Brenda is released. I have already talked to Mr. Dawson who owns the house and he has agreed to let us move into it tomorrow. It comes fully furnished and there is an alarm system on the house so hopefully that will help make Brenda feel safe at least somewhat. You are more than welcome to come with us, Dylan. I know Brenda would like having you there with her and if having you stay with her helps then that is what will be done. Cindy will not be allowed around Brenda without someone else there."

Dylan's eyes widened and then narrowed. "What did Cindy do, Jim?"

Jim's eyes grew cold. "It is more like what hasn't she done, Dylan. Brandon and I just found out a couple hours ago from Donna that Cindy has been putting Brenda down and treating her like crap. She told Brenda that if she wasn't fat that she wouldn't have lost you. She also tried to say that even though Brenda wanted you and still wants you by your side that she was going to keep you away from her. I will not allow that to happen. I will not let Cindy stand in the way of Brenda's recovery and that is what she is trying and still going to try to do. I left instructions at the Nurse's station that Cindy is not allowed in to see Brenda unless Brandon or I are with her."

Brandon made a sound of disgust and said in disdain "I don't want her anywhere near Brenda or me. I can't believe how she is acting. Why does she think that she will be able to stop Brenda from seeing Dylan? Hell Brenda and I are both eighteen years old. We do not have to listen to her if we don't want too and right now I have nothing I want to say to her and nothing I want to hear her say. The way she is acting it is like she doesn't think that Brenda deserves to have Dylan or any of her other friends help her through this."

Andrea, Kelly, and Donna placed a hand on Brandon's back but it was Donna who said "We will all be by Brenda's side helping her through this, Brandon. Your Mom can try to stop us all she wants but it won't work. We will not allow Brenda to think that we abandoned her in her time of need."

David and Steve both nodded and David said "We aren't going anywhere, Brandon. We will be here or at the house you will be moving into just to be sure that Brenda knows that we are here for her. She has helped us all through something at one time or another and now it is our turn to make sure we help her through this. She's going to need all the love, support, and strength that we can give her to get her through the coming days."

Dylan nodded his head at that even as he turned his head to look back down the hall. "I hated leaving her side but I needed to stretch my legs for a few minutes and figured I would come and tell everyone that she is sleeping for now. She cried herself out I think."

Brandon nodded and smiled. "I came to check on you both and when I looked in the window on her door I saw her head on your chest and you holding her. I'm just happy that she let you hold her. When Dad and I both gave her a kiss she kept flinching from us. I hate the look that has been put in her eyes. This is ten times worse than what happened with that guy at the Peach Pit."

Dylan's eyes hardened at that memory. "Yes it is but just like then we will get her through this no matter how long it takes. She is going to jump at any slight noise so we will have to patient with her. She is going to flinch from people touching her but once again we will have to be patient with her and don't get mad at her if she does shy away from a touch. Until she feels safe and realize that none of us are going to hurt her she will shy away from any touch that we initiate. It is best to let her initiate any and all contact that she has with someone."

Andrea nodded and said solemnly "The most important thing to remember is that while Brenda is a victim she isn't going to want us all to treat her like one. She will want to know that we are there for her but she will not take it lightly if we act differently around her. Another thing is don't push her to talk. When she is ready to talk she will. I remember that from the time I worked on a rape crisis hotline."

Jim smiled. "You all are true friends and for that I can never thank you enough but I have to try. Thank you all for being here for my Baby Girl. Thank you for knowing what should and should not be done. But most of all thank you for loving Brenda like she is family to each and every one of you. Well maybe not family to Dylan because then that would just be wrong."

At that Dylan, Brandon, Steve, David, Andrea, Kelly, and Donna all chuckled but it was Kelly who said "She is family to all of us excluding Dylan. If she is family to Dylan then I would say that she is his wife."

Dylan smiled slightly at that. "At times it feels like she is my wife. We never should have broken up this last time. I know that it will take time but no matter how long it takes I'm going to make her see that she is the one I want and need. Brenda is the only woman I will ever love and it's time for me to make her see that. Now if you all will excuse me I'm going to get back to her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you all come into her room just make sure that you talk quietly so that you don't wake her up."

Jim smiled and said "I think that is a good idea. It will be good for her to see us all when she does finally wake up."

Brandon nodded but let Dylan start down the hall before he followed behind with the others following behind him. He knew that Dylan would be the first person Brenda would want to see as soon as she opens her eyes but he also knew that she would like seeing everyone else too. Once in the hospital room he couldn't help but smile when he noticed that more chairs had been put in the room. He sat down in one with his Dad on one side of him and Kelly on the other side of him. His smile grew when he saw that Dylan carefully got back into the bed with Brenda and gently moved her head to his chest and wrapped an arm around her. He quietly talked to his Dad, Kelly, Steve, David, Donna, and Andrea while they waited on Brenda to wake up.

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* Yay I got the chapter finished... hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
